Human-Sith War
The Human-Sith War was an interstellar war between the forces of Earth and the Sith Empire. Following the Sith's interests to conuest Humanity's settlements both in the Epsilon Octanus system, and in the Sol System, the multiple nations of Earth found themselves in combat against a much more dangerous enemy then before. For what seemed to be the first time following the end of the nuclear winter, the nations of Earth, regardless of political mindset, set aside all differences to fight a common enemy to ensure their survival. The Human-Sith War culminated in an uneasy peace between belligerents, with the signing of the Treaty of Aiur. Prelude The inital beginnings of the conflict began following the apperance of a massive Sith fleet over Earth. Following the attention gained, the fleet was met with a response from the United Aerospace Command with a large fleet of over a few hundred warships determined to engage the fleet. With a transmissin from the Sith commander stating the apperance was simply for a show of power, the UAC chose to back down rather have the main conflcit escalate. However, this was proven to be short following the actions of the AIF Commodore Langely, whom sent a task force to patrol German waters at the time, only to draw the attention of the seemingly hostile Sith force towards it, beginning the first shots of the confict. First Conflict Attack on AIF The first official attack commenced by the Sith was on the AIF during Commodore Langely's court martial. Battle of Ceres Earth Response Nuclear Bombardment of Korriban Following the discovered lcoation of the planet Korriban, a mounted assault was to take place on the planet, only to discover that the Sith had seemingly left the planet. In a show for morale boost of Earth, and to eliminate the Sith Homeworld, a nuclear bombardment commenced by the UAC, AIF and Israel. Second Conflict Dragonfire Attacks AIF The first shots of the conflict were fired by Dragonfire troops upon the AIF. A Dragonfire fleet warped just off the coast of AIF, and with response being quickly made by UAC, Israeli, AIF, and various other navies. Meanwhile, Prometheus and Sith initiated a fake battle to mask their alliance. Dragonfire was caught in the midst of the navies, until it let out a burst of sound, controlling the enemy troops' minds, and pushing forward. Soon after this, the battle was revealed as a distraction, as Sith, Prometheus, and Soviet fleets began attacking Tenelapis. The Conflict Escalates As the attack began on Tenelapis, the Dragonfire fleet quickly warped away to reinforce the battle. The fleets directed themselves towards the UAC and AFOH held Tenelapis territory known as the Fissure. They closed in on the land, with resistance mounting an attack. Conclusion After the Attack on Tenelapis, the war ground to a halt, with both sides caught in a stalemate as each side waited for the other to make their next move. Eventually, a diplomatic gesture by AIF Admiral David Hodston would result in leaders from both sides of the conflict meeting at the Protoss homeworld, where a peace treaty was drafted and signed by all belligerents. The Treaty of Aiur ended years of war, and forged an uneasy truce between the two factions. Category:Wars Category:Worldwide Conflicts Category:BSCN History